


Exploding Boy

by winterover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Art, Blood, Emo Kylo Ren, Existential Crisis, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, just saying, you could read parts of the mix as a little kylux-y if you wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterover/pseuds/winterover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kylo Ren fanmix and art. Art is post-TFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploding Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/gifts).



> ♥♥♥ I completely disregarded your original wishlist because Star Wars, sry not sry. :D

  
**Exploding Boy // a Kylo Ren fanmix + art**

**Track Listing  
** 1\. Halsey - Young God  
2\. Porcupine Tree - Blackest Eyes  
3\. Silence the City - Bad Blood (Taylor Swift cover)  
4\. Alkaline Trio - The Exploding Boy (The Cure cover)  
5\. Porcupine Tree - Halo  
6\. Sleepmakeswaves - A Gaze Blank and Pitiless as the Sun (instrumental)  
7\. Daughter - Human  
8\. Bright Eyes - Beginner's Mind  
9\. Twenty One Pilots - Holding on to You 

**  
**

[exploding boy // a kylo ren fanmix](http://8tracks.com/winterover/exploding-boy-a-kylo-ren-fanmix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [winterover](http://8tracks.com/winterover?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

  



End file.
